sokkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Players
Each player has 8 main skills, which will define them where they play on the pitch. These are; Stamina - This affects the degree of fatigue a player will get when playing a game. Players with high stamina are less likely to become fatigued during a match. There is a maximum skill that can be reached when training stamina, and this is Formidable, ranked 11 in the skills order. Pace - Determines how fast the player is. This impacts the speed a player runs after the ball, and speed of movement with the ball. Faster players have a better chance of running away from the opponent, as well as catching him. Additionally keepers with a higher pace skill are more effective at challenging strikers. Technique - This skill affects the technical ability a player will have, such as skill of controlling a pass, chance of mis-kicking, pace of dribbling, skill of passing a defender. Technique is highly valued in most positions on the field. Passing - This skill determines the accuracy of player’s passes (both kicks and headers). The accuracy means both the right direction and power, so that the team-mate will be able to receive the ball as easily as possible. Keeper - This skill is only useful for keepers. It determines effectiveness of saves and their quality. The higher the skill, the more often the keepers catch the ball or clears it cleverly (away from the strikers). Defender - The higher the defending skill, the greater the chance of tackling an opponent, and the greater the distance from the opponent that a defender will be able to make a tackle. This is the skill most desirable for defenders. However both the midfielders and strikers may, thanks to their high defending skills, create an opportunity by intercepting the ball from opponent in his half. Whether a player is able to make a tackle or not is also dependant on the other player's technique. The greater their technique, the more chance they have of dribbling past the player. Playmaking - Players with high playmaking skill make their decisions who to pass to quicker, as well as choosing the best positioned player to pass the ball to. If your player’s playmaking skill is poor, he may start to look around for someone to pass to causing him to lose pace and therefore will be easier to tackle. Higher playmaking skill also increases a players ability to make running passes. Striker - Determines the accuracy and the force of kicks. Players with higher striker skill mis-kick the ball less often (e.g. sending the ball high over the bar) and their strikes are more difficult to save. This skill is important for all players that are likely to have a striking opportunity, not just forwards. There are also several other parameters that will affect a player during a game and their career; Form - Determines whether the player can take advantage of his skills in full. Players that are out of form will perform worse than they would if they were in a higher level of form. Team Discipline - It reflects how accurately the player will follow the tactic during the match. Tactical Discipline is based on two subskills: Experience and Team-work. Talent - Hidden ability of the player to enhance his skills. Determines the efficiency of training for both a first team player and a junior training in the sub junior school. Age - After each season your players get older by one year. Younger players enhance their skills faster. As a player approaches his 30's, his skills may begin to gradually deteriorate. The older a player the faster the deterioration. Height - Taller players will have better chances to win aerial duels when heading the ball. However, shorter players will be quicker in speeding up from a standing start (maximum speed will still be the same for players of all heights and is dependent on actual pace skill).